User talk:Tinni
Mala Suerte I was just wondering if you had noticed that when adding the Shinigami Women's Association chapter to the respective volume, you had also inadvertently duplicated the contents of the page. I attempted to correct this issue but you subsequently reverted the edit that I had made. Blackstar1 17:33, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Ulquiorra Hey you handle this stuff better and I believe already answered this more than once. Could you please answer that tired question left on Ulquiorra's talk page about his death and close the discussion. Thanks. Also thanks for the pics and gifs. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 22:22, May 27, 2010 (UTC) um... idk if this is appropriate or not, but I like what u said to Ryun Uchiha. "Plus what you think does not interest me." He's always kind of a jerk to me and I doubt it fazed him any but it put me in a good mood ^^--Dusk-sama (対談) 01:12, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Question Does "Bankai" not mean "Full Release"? Considering the kanji for Full is 卍 which is Ban. NeroDynamic 02:25, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Pics and Gifs There are some gifs needed for the kido pages Sai, Geki, Bankin, Shakkahō, Raikōhō, Fushibi, Kongōbaku and Orihime's Koten Zanshun. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:47, May 28, 2010 (UTC) [[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ I am sorry, but I do not appreciate being insulted. For your information, I don't really care about Ulquiorra; I was only relaying the information I had remembered. I had no idea that that forum had covered the topic already (I'm not psychic), so excuse me for feeling I had something I could contribute to the wiki.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 13:57, May 28, 2010 (UTC) If you look at my contributions, you will also see that after that day I only contributed once in a time of 3 months. I happen to go to other wikis and websites as well, so I had forgotten about the forum and that I had already suggested it. As such, I had no idea you had already responded to my post. Once again, I do not particularly care if Ulquiorra is gone; if he's dead, he's dead. However, I didn't appreciate getting snapped at for an honest mistake.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 14:14, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Actually, if you would take a closer look, you would see that I was not the one who started the topic. In fact, you had even responded to the person who did before I even made a comment about Ulquiorra.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 14:38, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Must I repeat myself? I simply forgot about the forum, on the account that I actually had more to do than wait around for someone to respond (as I said before I go to multiple wikis and sites). Normally, I would apologize for such an accident, but I do not appreciate being insulted over such a trivial mistake. In no way did I vandalize the article or insult anyone about the matter. Rather, I actually had the mind to bring the matter up on the talkpage before I did anything, to make sure I had my facts straight, something I'm sure several Users here lacked the decensy to do. If I made a mistake, then fine, it happens. However, that gives you no right whatsoever to act in such a disrespectful manner to me.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 14:55, May 28, 2010 (UTC) I am not speaking about the mistake itself. I have never argued that I did not make a mistake. My problem is the attitude you used in pointing out that mistake, which wasn't necessary. And that "forgetting means you're discourteous" junk doesn't fly, because you know full-well that at any point in time, everyone here has forgotten about some topic or discussion they were having. Why? Because they were preoccupied with other matters. I'm sure that you don't appreciate it when people use a tone of anger and annoyance when they point out you made a mistake, especially over such a simple matter. No-one died, and nothing's been removed or altered in any negative way. As such, I fail to see why you're justified in insulting me over a small mistake, that did not affect the wiki itself in any negative way, and took all of a matter of 5 minutes to clear up.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 15:24, May 28, 2010 (UTC) jaja i'm from spain, i know more spanish than the others... Kaomaru14 21:06, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Pics and Gifs Hey if you can check out Ikkaku's page I think he needs some pics especially in the soul society arc. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 15:44, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Looks like we are in need of a gif for Harribel's ola azul. We might need a better yammy pic at a bigger size. A more manga accurate shot of Barragan's zanpakuto. Its currently shown but off what we previously had from the manga. Really just those things if you can check them out thanks. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 06:17, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Exequias I forgot that this had been mentioned a while ago, but somebody suggested that the Exequias' article be merged with Rudobon's. Me and Godisme supported the idea, particularly because the article was poorly written and contains a lot of info that seems to have been copy/pasted from Rudobon's page. And then there was the whole Rudobon himself being'' the Exequias thing, of course. None of us ever followed up with this though. I just wanted to know what your opinion on the matter is. Mohrpheus 04:57, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Images Hey Tinni I saw you've been busy lately putting in proper images for the articles and I was just wondering if you needed any help with finding images for some articles? Prophet of Sanghelios 10:18, May 31, 2010 (UTC) featured Article hey u got any good featured artilce pics for urahara? --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 13:02, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Yammy Riyalgo Tinni, may I please state my argument about Yammy?--Moe1216 14:32, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Grimmgow called himself Arrancar no. 6 when he first intorduced himself. Plus Yammy said his rank only changes based on the amount of energy he conserved before releasing.--Moe1216 17:13, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Very well. Have a nice day.--Moe1216 23:08, June 2, 2010 (UTC) considerable knowledge i thought that when talking to Nnorita he said the old man made him have a lesson once. Still if that wasn't the case we saw him swing a sword once, i wouldn't count that as considerable knowledge. [[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Talk) ? Whats a Bogan? GinIchimaru 17:40, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Sorry For editing a closed discussion and then reverting it. =P FireLordZuko 23:43, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Mashiro vs. Wonderweiss Pics I recently finished up the summary of Kensei/Mashiro's fight against Wonderweiss (though I still need to reference it). I'm not so sure how to access the database myself, so I was wondering if you could find any pics of their battle, such as when Mashiro's mask broke. I know I can use pics of Kensei's Bankai and perhaps Mashiro's Cero, which I already know how to obtain, but I just wanted to know if we had anything more readily available. Mohrpheus 04:35, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :As per the fight guidelines here are to be no manga pictures used only anume if the article is finished we wait until there are anime pics available. As for the spoiler page issue Ill have to talk with the other admin, as im still fuzzy on what is supposed to change. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 11:09, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright, not a problem then. I'll just go ahead and reference the article. Mohrpheus 19:35, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Isshin's Getsuga Tensho In reference to the closed discussion here, are you, by way of absolute, claiming that Aizen was always in shikai when he implemented Kyoka Suigetsu's Complete Hypnosis? If so, I think that would be a fallacious argument. There are many instances where he never drew his sword or issued a command in order to use that special ability; one clear instance of which is his first public appearance after his "death," on Sokyoku Hill, during his "fight" (for lack of a better term) with Captain Komamura. He never unsheathed or sheathed Kyoka Suigetsu during the entire exchange, nor did he utter "Shatter." But it is definitely and clearly witnessed that he used Complete Hypnosis before unleashing Black Coffin on the unsuspecting and unprepared Komamura. I don't mean to be rude or disrespectful, but I would have to agree with everyone else in that discussion: that you were the one making the speculation. To say that special abilities are never (and can never be) used in the Zanpakuto's sealed state is a speculation. We are never told that, and for us to say it is a definite, without any solid evidence to back up such a claim, is speculation. And quite honestly, you could have shown a little more tact instead of outright calling someone's suggestion "crack" the first time you respond to their off-hand comment. If you disagree, kindly say so and explain why. They were not trying to discredit you or vandalize the page in any way and, therefore, should have been treated with at least a modest level of respect. After all, they were only seeking to improve the page - which is what we are encouraged to do, is it not? Jrutled3 07:18, June 4, 2010 (UTC) RE:Petition to re-open discussions forum? Sounds good to me. Provided it is alright with Arranar109 and Salubri, I say go for it. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 13:03, June 5, 2010 (UTC)